Drew Versus Cookies
by Anonymously Kay
Summary: Harley uses May as a taste tester for some cookies and now she’ll do ANYTHING for them. Drew gets jealous and enlists his sister to help. Contestshipping, HarleyXSolidad, NOT SOCKSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

Drew Versus Cookies

Summary: Harley uses May as a taste-tester for some cookies and now she'll do ANYTHING for them. Drew gets jealous and enlists his sister to help. Contestshipping, HarleyXSolidad

* * *

Part One: Prologue 

It started with Harley. It also started with Solidad. In fact, it also started with cookies. More specifically, it started with Harley baking cookies for his girlfriend Solidad and using May as a taste tester. May didn't want to agree to do it at first, but after the promise it was only for love and that Harley wasn't going to poison her, she said okay. May was glad she did.

After about five tries, May got the final product. It was the best cookie in the world, according to May. She would do anything for the cookies. In fact, she started following Harley around and taking orders from him for them. After about three days, Harley was ready to pull out his perfectly groomed hair. She wouldn't leave him alone, not even when he needed to use the bathroom. Once, when he'd gotten her to leave him alone in the bathroom, he jumped out the window to be free of her (it was a first-story window). That's how annoying she got. She was actually so desperate, two hours later, she found him… kissing Solidad.

Harley was thoroughly annoyed. He couldn't stand May behind him every waking moment. He wanted to be left alone. Harley also knew Drew was jealous. Harley didn't know what Drew was jealous of; probably his dashing good looks (yeah right!) or maybe the fact May was following him around like a lost Poochyena pup (Harley thought it was the former).

Drew's envy did not go unnoticed, especially by his (almost) identical twin sister Joan. Joan was also jealous of Harley, but for other reasons. Joan was a three-time winner of the Farmers' Market Supreme, a very prestigious baking and cooking contest. Harley's cookies had a certain quality about them that Joan could never achieve, however hard she tried. Drew wanted the recipe to gain May's attention. Joan wanted to learn how to bake the way Harley did. They were the perfect combo.

Thus the quest begun: The quest of Drew to get the recipe, the quest of Joan to learn from Harley, the quest of Harley to get rid of May, and, of course, the quest of May to get more cookies.

We're doomed.

Oh wait, it's also Solidad's quest to find out _what's_ going on with Harley.

Now we're really in for it.

* * *

Kay: Hello, people! This is my first multi-chaptered story here, so yeah. As a note, I'm going to use breaks for each line to tell who we're with next chapter. For instance, this author talk would have a break in it like this:

--------------Kay and Drew-------------

Drew: Aren't you going to ask them to review?

Kay: No, it's up to them if they want to. I would, however, prefer a little note.

Drew: Why am I here again?

Kay: 'Cause you're like, my favorite character. Well, like I said people, review if you want.

-Kay

---------------May----------------

May:


	2. Chapter 2

Drew Versus Cookies

Part Two: The Quest Begins

------Joan and Drew-----

"Drew, stop pulling my leg," a girl with Drew's hairstyle (down to the color) said. Flipping one of her two braids (the only things that set her apart) over her shoulder, she laughed, "I highly doubt that your rival is being controlled by your other rival with cookies. You said it was an emergency. Why would you drag me all the way here because of a hoax?"

"Joan, I told you," said Drew in an exasperated manner. "May was tricked into being a taste tester for some cookies and now she'll do anything for them! I can't stand it, May's following him around as if she were a Pokémon and he was her master! I really wish that was me…"

"Yeah right," Joan refuted. "And I suppose this person is a famous baker?"

"I don't know if he's famous," stated Drew angrily. "He's Harley from Slateport City and he's a Pokémon Coordinator!"

Joan gasped.

"What did I say?" asked Drew.

"You _must_ be kidding me now!" exclaimed Joan. "Harley of Slateport is the only possible contender to ever turn down the chance of competing for the Ultimate Blue Ribbon! He's a baking legend! If this really is him, I _need_ to get some tips!"

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself!" Drew rebutted, guiding Joan to the translucent door of the Pokémon center they were in.

A strange scene played out before them. Harley was walking past, looking exhausted. May was bouncing around him, asking repeatedly what she could do to gain more cookies. Solidad, sitting on a bench somewhere really far off in the background was sighing and staring dreamily at Harley. She could tell it was him because, really, how many slow moving, purple and green "blobs" with an extraordinarily hyper, smaller red "blob" bouncing all around them could you find?

Joan turned to Drew and said, "I believe you."

Drew said, "Good, because now I need your help getting that recipe from Harley."

"Oh darn it," stated Joan. "Well, at least I can get some tips in the process."

"Well, let's get cooking then," said Drew.

Joan whipped out a cooking set from her bottomless black fanny pack.

"I didn't mean it literally, Joan," groaned Drew.

"I know that," stated Joan with a matter-of-fact voice, flicking her hair. She pointed out, "We haven't had breakfast yet. We cannot think without breakfast. The experts say it's the most important meal of the day."

"Oh," said Drew, now becalmed.

They both got cracking: Drew with papers and technological plans and Joan with eggs in a pan.

---------Harley and May--------

Harley was exhausted. It was the fourth night in a row he couldn't sleep a wink. As he dragged himself off his bed in the Pokémon center room at seven o'clock sharp, he suddenly found himself mobbed by an overwhelming red-colored, fuzzy, hyperactive, blob of a person: AKA May.

"IsThereAnythingICanDoForYou??? Coffee? Sugar? Cream? Tea?" May burbled.

"One coffee, two creams, ½ a cup of sugar…" Harley burbled. In the time it had taken him to say this, May had already shoved the coffee into his hands. Although he had not meant it, May had put in the half cup of sugar. Not caring about the fact the coffee had become a thick paste, he devoured it. He dragged himself out of the center , not caring about anything.

May, on the other hand, thought obsessively about the cookies.

---------Solidad--------

Solidad stared dreamily at Harley. Was it just her, of did he seem a little… off these past few days? She shook off the feeling. It was probably just her imagination.

She returned to staring at him dreamily.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Don't expect another one for a month or so.

-Kay


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew Versus Cookies**

Drew Versus Cookies

Part Three: So, What's The Plan?

* * *

--Harley and May--

"Oh, give me a taste/of cookies with haste/so I can stop singing this song/where seldom is heard a discouraging word/ and incorrect grammar is wrong!" sang May.

"Gahhhh!" exclaimed Harley. He thrust an entire box of cookies at her. "Here, just take the whole tin!"

"Thank you!" shouted May, before shoving cookie after cookie in her mouth.

Harley ran to his room and locked the windows and door. He pulled the shades, and then locked himself in his bathroom.

"I've lost her for a minute," said Harley to himself. "I've got to formulate some plan, a plan to get her off my back!"

He twitched and formulated what could be considered the best plan ever…

At least, that's what Harley thought.

"I would seriously kill to have more of these cookies!" exclaimed May, having finished the entire tin already, somehow appearing behind Harley.

But then again, when has Harley ever thought right?

--Drew and Joan--

"Okay, that's our game plan!" finished Drew. "Anything of importance you need explained?"

"Drew, that is the most flawed 'game plan' I've ever heard in my life," stated Joan bluntly. "The entire game plan is basically 'make better cookies than Harley to capture May's attention.' And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Uh… I don't know; you're the baker!" guessed Drew.

"Well; here's what we'll do: we're going to spy on Harley so we can find out what he does to bake his cookies. Then we should take a glance at his recipe and duplicate it, or improve it," asserted Joan.

"Right. But it would be a good idea to put a digital camera tracking system on Harley first, because we're too cool to stalk anybody," said Drew, flipping his hair.

The twins shared an evil laugh.

"Wait," stated Joan, interrupting the laugh session. "First we have to actually _eat_ breakfast. How stupid of you to forget."

--Solidad--

Solidad stared at the building Harley was in. She just KNEW he was in that building. And she was daydreaming about him… again.

Come to think of it, shouldn't she be training her Pokémon for the upcoming contest?

She ignored the thought and returned to thinking about how much nicer Harley's hair was than Paul's…

She paused.

"Who's Paul?" she said out loud.

--Paul and Ash--

Paul sneezed.

"Gesundheit!" exclaimed Ash, who was currently battling Paul. He stopped and thought for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling that someone, somewhere, insulted your hair?"

"Whatever," said Paul. He ordered, "Torterra! Use Earthquake!"

In truth, he had the same feeling.

* * *

Okay, I'm back from the dead! Anyways, I'm sure you all know I still don't own Pokemon, so... yeah. I'm also sorry this is extremely short, I have really bad writer's block.

-Kay

(P.S. I bet you all thought this was discontinued.)


	4. Chapter 4

Drew Versus Cookies

Part Four: Paul Likes Pie

WARNING: Minor Ikarishipping hints in this chapter

-------Harley and May-------

"Oooo… Harley! Whatcha doing?" asked May. She bounced around him peering over his shoulder.

"Shut up," said Harley.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" shouted May.

Harley had a headache. He forgot about his really awesome plan for the moment.

-------Drew and Joan-------

"This was a very stupid idea," said Joan into her walkie-talkie, hiding in a bush behind the park bench where Harley was hunched over, rubbing his temples.

"Aw, come on. Just let me know when he's going back," replied Drew, who was, at the moment, inside Harley's Pokémon Center room, hunting for a certain cookie recipe.

"I thought we were too cool to stalk anybody," retorted Joan, hints of malice in her voice.

"No, we've suddenly lost our state of coolness," answered Drew sarcastically. "But it's more convenient this way."

"Whatev," said Joan, rolling her eyes. "Do you have the recipe?"

"No, I just spent this whole time staring at the wall."

"Good, because Harley has left the building."

-----Solidad-----

Solidad stared dreamily at Harley for the… um, I lost count how many times. Then she stared at the way his hair flowed down his back. She suddenly had the oddest desire to walk up to Paul's girlfriend (whomever either might be) and gloat about how her boyfriend's hair was _way_ better than Paul's.

She made a mental note for herself: Find out who the heck Paul is.

------Paul and Co.-----

"OMG!!! PAUL'S HAIR IS TOO BETTER THAN YOUR BOYFRIEND'S!!!!" shouted Dawn, loud enough to be heard all over Sinnoh (and some parts of Kanto).

"Nice to know you like my hair," snorted Paul. He resumed "Battle Mode" and ordered, "Honchkrow, use Shadow Ball!"

"Buizel, dodge and use Aqua Jet!" retaliated Ash.

-------Harley and May------

Harley was looking for his cookie recipe. He had plans to burn it.

"Whatcha looking for?" asked May.

"My cookie recipe. I lost it," he replied blandly. May burst into tears at this, and then ran off to sulk.

Harley said, "That works too."

He promptly fell asleep.

* * *

IEEEE!!! I'm really sorry for being virtually dead for a while. My computer crashed and I lost ALL my files, so I had to re-write everything. Once again, sorry! (Also, may not be updating for a while- again. XP)

-Kay


End file.
